The Light Music Squad meets Big Brother
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: In the second episode of The Light Music Squad, the girls travel to Planet Promise, in order to find out the cause of the Systemize Sisters' arrival to Earth. From there, they meet a cute prince, who rules over the planet. What will they find out? Rated K-Plus for mild violence. Miz-K's 5-Year Anniversary Fic.


_Born in Japan, five girls are working in an all-girls' high school, playing in a musical band. This is the story of five young girls in the Light Music Club, born to rock and dream to play in Budokan._

_Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa were known as After School Tea Time. They are considered the most popular Light Music band in the world, except they are in their third year in High School. They played to their heart's desires, as they hope to stay together. However, during their break, Tsumugi Kotobuki bought a very special tea that she brewed for the occasion – Seasonal K. It was made of tasty nutrients, laced with a secret ingredient: Atomic Tea Leaves. It was rarely made in Japan, and was produced in Thailand. As they drank the tea, they suddenly felt different. Their bodies didn't change, but they had special powers.  
Yui Hirasawa became __**Yui-Chan Man**__, with the powers to see clearly and inherited super-flying abilities, lift heavy objects, small or large, and the ability to help people.  
Mio Akiyama became __**Fuwa Fuwa Girl**__, with the ability to fluff out justice with her iron fists, mostly towards Ritsu.  
Ritsu Tainaka became the __**Drummer Girl**__, with the power to drum with her drumsticks.  
Tsumugi Kotobuki became __**The Eyebrow**__, using her super-powerful triangular eyebrows, she can use them as weapons or shields.  
And Azusa Nakano was __**Nyan-Girl**__, the cute kitten of veracity._

_By day, they are high school students and members of the Light Music Club. By night, they became superheroines, fighting for truth, justice, and the way to rock and roll.  
They are NOT just the Light Music Club… They are…_

* * *

**_The Light Music Squad!_**

* * *

_Tonight's Episode:  
__**"The Light Music Squad meets Big Brother"**_

* * *

When we last left the Light Music Squad, they are assaulted and kidnapped by the evil alien robot females, the Systemize Sisters of Planet Promise. Only Yui-Chan Man and Drummer Girl were obtained, after an outnumbered assault by Rin Rin and her drones. And as of now, they are held captive, about to meet the robot girls' _Brother_.  
Meanwhile, Fuwa Fuwa Girl, Nyan-Girl, and The Eyebrow were on their way to the Planet Promise, in the attempts to rescue their allies. Will they make it, before it is too late?

* * *

"_T-minus thirty seconds, before liftoff…_" the PA announced, at a space station.

The remaining girls in the Light Music Squad were in a rocket ship, about to liftoff.

Mio was nervous, as she said, in a trembling state, "I don't know how much of this, I can take… Not only I'm impatient, but I don't know if I can handle a rocket ship to space…"

Azusa said, "Things are about to heat up, Mio-senpai… We'll be able to make it and save Yui &amp; Ritsu."

Mio smiled and said, "Yeah. You're right."

_5… 4… 3… 2… 1…_

**WOOOOOOOOSH!  
**The rocket started blasting off.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Mio shrieked in terror, as the rocket began to fly up into the sky.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Meanwhile, at Planet Promise, which was a vast land, full of life and happiness, with huge buildings all around, Yui and Ritsu were in a jail cell, stuck in shackles in their arms. Ritsu said to Yui, "So… I never knew I'd die here, after we achieved at my dream of becoming a rock band… But Mio and the others will make it. They're heading to Planet Promise, in the vast deep darkness of space."

Yui said, "Yeah, I know. But then there's oxygen, which is a problem. Uh… Suppose we can offer air to them, when they arrive?"

"Dummy! No air in space! They'll think of something… Knowing Mio and Mugi, they got a plan.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" They all screamed, as the rocket was in orbit, heading to Planet Promise.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

"You'll see. Any minute now… They'll come to us and sweep us off in the sunset." Ritsu said.

Yui moaned, as she was tired, "Ri-Chan… Suppose they _don't _come to get us? And didn't you say that they're dead?"

"Then we'll find a way to break out of here. The only regret I ever made was making Mio show her panties in public."

"That was an accident."

"I know. But I never knew they were _that _blue."

A Rin Rin drone appeared and opened the cell. She spoke in a robotic tone, "You two. Bro. He will. See you. Now."

Ritsu whispered, "Follow my lead. We'll bust out and leave."

Yui asked, "Aw, and not get a chance to meet their _Brother_? Come on. We have to see him… and then, we'll make our escape."

Rin Rin Drone grabbed their arms and said, "On. The Double."

They were dragged away, as the Rin Rins were escorting Yui &amp; Ritsu to the throne room of their leader.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Up in space, Tsumugi said, as she was setting the coordinates, "Yui and Ritsu need our help. Planet Promise is on our radar, just as we speak."

Mio then said, "When we arrive, remind me to clobber Ritsu."

She stated, "I don't know why, but she said something about me… and it's personal."

She then roared, "But those Systematic Sisters will pay for kidnapping our bandmates!"

Tsumugi replied, "In any case, we are about 200,000 miles away. We should arrive in precisely 3 hours, at the high speed and octane, and the thrust in the ship, divided by the weight and power of the rocket."

Azusa asked, "How do you know about rocket science?"

Tsumugi shrugged her shoulders and said, "Just lucky."

Azusa was worried, as she spoke, "Yui-Senpai…"

The rocket continued to fly off, as the girls headed to Planet Promise, in order to save Yui and Ritsu.

**XXXXX**

Yui and Ritsu were thrown into the throne room, which had 12 different colored vases and red banners. On the gold throne, there was a nameplate on top, which said "_Brother_". Yui whispered, "This must be the _Brother _we hear about."

She then asked, "Uh… Which name should we call him, since there were 12 sisters?"

Ritsu moaned, "Who cares? I lost count. Whatever or whoever he is, he can't stop the _Light Music Squad…_ or _Duo… _Where the hell are they?"

She griped, "I swear, if they don't show up, we're breaking out! SOMEONE play a miracle!"

Yui pleaded, "NO! Ri-Chan! Not now!"

On the throne, there was a boy in a grey uniform and a gold crown on his head. He then bellowed, "SILENCE!"

He turned the throne around and met with the girls, kneeling to him… except Yui and Ritsu did it, by force and through protest.

"So, _you're _the ones that ruined my precious sisters?" He barked, "Dare I ask _why _you'd do such an awful thing?"

Yui sobbed, as she was crying, "Please… No… We didn't mean to… They were…"

She bawled, as Ritsu explained, "I can explain, sire. You're king, after all. You see-."

He boomed, "That's _PRINCE Minakami_ to you!"

Ritsu asked, "Prince? Seriously? Oh, wait… You're a boy, around our age, aren't you?"

He smiled, "Guilty as charged. In fact, I am Prince of Planet Promise – Wataru Minakami."

Yui bowed and she praised him, "Sire… Your princeliness."

Ritsu barked, "FOCUS! He's the evil one!"

He asked, "Beg your pardon?"

Ritsu stood up and said, "Sire, I am Drummer Girl, the drummer superhero!"

Yui stood up and called, "I'm Yui-Chan Man! Leader of the Light Music Squad!"

She then pointed at Wataru and said, "You, Prince Wataru, are responsible for sending for your precious sisters into Earth, and invading and destroying our way of life!"

Wataru asked, "Huh? They did-? I didn't-? Wait, hold on…"

He thought, "Evil sisters? It can't be true… What is going on here? Didn't Rinrin say that her robots are nice enough to help please our planet?"

A man in a mustache and a black suit replied, "I overheard your thoughts, your highness, and maybe I should explain the situation to them."

Wataru asked, "Jeeves?"

He sighed and said, "Well, okay. Get these tight-wearing freaks out of my sight. I need to speak with Rinrin."

Jeeves bowed, as he turned to Yui and Ritsu. Ritsu asked, "Whoa… Check out the old man."

Yui whispered, "Is he going to hurt us?"

He replied, "Forgive me, young ladies, but Master Wataru needed a little breather. Perhaps we should explain this situation, peacefully and sincerely."

Ritsu stated, "Alright, but no tricks."

Jeeves escorted them out of the throne room. "This way."

They walked together, as Yui whispered, "Where's Mio when you need her?"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Meanwhile, the rocket arrived at Planet Promise, as it made a soft landing in the middle of the land. Mio moaned, as she said, "Well, here we are…"

Azusa stated, "How's the atmosphere?"

Mio said, as she looked at the scanner on the monitor, "Guys, this land is known for its infinite amounts of oxygen, hydrogen, and helium."

Azusa asked, "Helium?"

Mugi smiled and said, "Maybe they found a way to make balloons stay up, forever."

Mio said, "Then, we won't need spacesuits. This planet is like Earth, only with very breathable air."

Azusa stated, "So, do we charge in and attack, or do we map out a plan?"

Mio explained that Yui and Ritsu are not here. She said that they'll map out an attack, but only to rescue the others. She then said, "Nyan-Girl! Eyebrow! This is a search and destroy mission! We search for Yui-Chan Man and Drummer Girl, whilst we stop these quirky evil sisters! This will prove, once and for all, that you don't mess with Earth!"

Mugi and Azusa cheered, "YAY!"

They departed from the rocket, as a shadowy figure was watching from far away. She jetted off, heading back to the castle.

Azusa asked, "Any idea where Yui-Senpai was taken?"

Mugi viewed the castle and said, "Maybe over there."

Mio said, "Right. Let's go!"

They ran to the castle, as the shadowy figure held up a tarot card, whispering, "Fate uncertain… Heroes have joined together."

**XXXXX**

Jeeves, meanwhile, showed Yui and Ritsu to a small laboratory, as there were different Rinrins, building and repairing different sisters, including ones with long brown hair, long reddish hair, small girls in blonde pigtails, and others. They resembled the 12 sisters that invaded the planet, moments ago. Ritsu asked, "No way… And here we thought that the _Systemized Sisters_ are one of a kind."

Jeeves said, "Oh, no, child. These androids were only to please Prince Wataru, by making him comfortable and happy. Likewise, there are 12 sisters, as you said, and they all are of different age patterns. You see, while Prince Wataru wanted to be pleased, he is also miserable."

Yui asked, "Miserable? How so?"

He explained, "Once, he used to be in a planet, inhabited by smart boys and intelligent men. However, something went wrong, as he was deemed _unintelligent_. He finished his final exams, but then, it suddenly got the message from EVERYONE in the planet. He was judged and sentenced to banishment from the planet he came from, and was sent here. However, this planet was inhabited by young girls, who wanted to please each other, through praise and proper happiness. These girls are properly polite and very helpful. Why, these girls have NO evil bone in their constructed body."

Ritsu asked, "Dude… You mean these girls are nice?"

He smiled and said, "I know it sounds corny to you, but it's the truth. In fact, one of our original members of the planet, Miss Rinrin, created these beautiful, yet useful androids, only for Wataru's happiness. He cannot go back to his home planet, until he later learned the news that his final exam results were correct, and someone sabotaged his score. We found the perp, and requested him to go back home. Unfortunately, he was under his new power, becoming a prince."

Ritsu said, "And he went postal and banished his own home planet from Planet Promise."

Jeeves stated, "Uh, no. He said that he was happy here. I, too, am from this planet that Prince Wataru lives… but he appointed me as his butler. And also, his herald, his repairman, his keeper, and everything else he appointed me. He gave all the good jobs to the androids."

Yui was amazed, as she looked through the window. Ritsu said to Jeeves, "Well, I have a question to ask, Jeeves. Do your androids, these _Systemize Sisters_, have any glitches in their bodies?"

"How so?"

"What if… well, suppose they turned pure evil, like some sort of evil faction that wants to steal stuff for their _Brother_."

"And?"

"And, we learned that they addressed all of us as their brother, continuously. What is up with that?"

Jeeves said, as Yui was amazed, "Well, the girls are durable and have a fail-safe, preventing them from becoming evil and mean. And as for the _Brother, _they have different ways. There are twelve sisters, and each has its own nickname for the Prince."

Ritsu said, "I get it. That's why the androids from this planet referred to us, in different _Brother _nicknames. But still, though, why would they pilfer and snatch our stuff?"

Yui whispered, "Oh, cute… I want an Azu-Nyan Android~! _Kawaii~!_"

Ritsu moaned, "Yui-Chan Man… Focus, will you?"

Yui said, "Oh, right! Still, I will not let evil be unpunished!"

Jeeves said, "Come on. You two know everything, including Prince Wataru's sisters. In any case, I cannot let you leave this planet, not without a trial."

Ritsu asked, "WHAT? Don't get us wrong, but it was these androids that attacked our planet! If you're going to insinuate against us, blame it on the creator!"

Jeeves said, "But Miss Rinrin _did _create them, into their likeness… You don't think _she _had something to do with it?"

Ritsu explained to Jeeves what happened, back on Earth, as Yui was concerned and confused. She thought, "Mio-Chan makes a great android, too… polite and stable. Or Mugi-Chan… I hope… Mio, Mugi, and Azu-Nyan… I so want one… But still, not evil androids, though. I can imagine how that would roll out."

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Rinrin, in her lab coat, was in the presence of Wataru, as he asked, "Rinrin, you have some explaining to do! You said that my Sisters would help me out, giving me gifts and letting me help them!"

Rinrin said, "I'm trying, Bro! But the amount of resources in Planet Promise are dwindling down… and our miner androids are still at work, 24/7, non-stop, working to the bone, making you happ-."

"STOP! Cease the mining, at once! If you keep this up, Planet Promise will die down. And with that, so will your race. Do you want to be another dwarf planet, like Pluto?"

Rinrin pouted, "I'm sorry, Bro…"

"Good. Now, leave my sight."

"One thing, sire… uh, Bro… Suppose we harbor some supplies from Earth, and maybe make them last longer? I was to try it out, as a field test, *wink-wink*, but five mean teenagers came and destroyed most of our Sisters."

"I heard. I don't suppose _you _were countable for the losses, by the Light Music Squad? I met with two of these girls, just now."

"You have? Bro, as your loyal assistant, sentence them to _Death_!"

"NO! Until I can find proof that these five girls killed your robots, through sheer malice, or if I find out _you're _behind this, production for the Systemize Sisters must be discontinued, until further notice!"

Rinrin shrieked, "WHAT? YOU CAN'T! THAT'S MY LIFE'S WORK!"

Wataru said, "Well, too bad! Until I say otherwise, without proof, you're not building robots, again!"

Rinrin thought, as she sneered, "He's getting close… I'd like to meet the two harpies that squealed. They'll die, before I can get proof. If I do, I'll say that my Mecha Rinrins killed them, and in their final dying words, they wanted to defeat the evil prince, in order to save their planet. So easy."

He bellowed, "Leave!"

Rinrin walked off and huffed, under her breath, "Jerk."

Wataru asked, "What was that?"

Rinrin smiled and fibbed, "Uh, twerk… I was thinking of twerking their servos, once the cease-production has lifted."

She left the throne room, as she got a beep from her remote. It said _"Intruder Alert_". She dashed off and headed to her lab. She then turned on the monitor and viewed Mio, Mugi, and Azusa, heading to the castle. She smirked, as she laughed, "Ah… The whole set has arrived. Once defeated, the Light Music Squad will be buried, as a memorial service for the loserly kind. Wataru thinks he can ruin my dreams of a planet, run by automation, but he's got another thing coming."

She pressed the button on the control panel, as she opened her stomach panel and pulled out a phone. She then said, in a robotic monotone, "Attention… Mecha Rinrin Unit… Intruder alert… Three Earthlings have arrived by the castle courtyard… Kill them… Destroy them… Stop them… at all costs…"

She put the phone away, as she cackled in a robotic voice, "Ha. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. Soon, the Systemize Sisters will have… revenge… on _The Light Music Squad._ And then, Prince Bro… You and I will be together, forever…"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Mio, Mugi and Azusa stopped, as they viewed the huge door opening. From far away, an army of Mecha Rinrins, in green hats and dresses, were in place, standing in attention. Mio whispered, "Uh-oh. Looks like the welcoming committee has arrived. Mugi, Azusa, let's do this."

They marched in unison, as Mugi shivered "There's too many of them!"

Mio shouted, "WE'LL HAVE TO TRY! LET'S DO IT!"

They ran to the robots, as they began fighting the huge armada of Rinrin Robots. Mio started to shove down the armada, as they stood tall. Mugi grabbed one of her eyebrows and formed a sword. She fought against the evil robot army, as she slashed at each robot, damaging them in the chest and hip area. Azusa used her claws to plow through the evil Rinrins, as they were being slashed to pieces. The robots kept fighting, as Rinrin was viewing the action, from atop the tower.

"FOOLS! How can they be that strong?" She barked.

Mio smirked, "Not bad… Well-built fembots, but not sturdy robots…"

Mugi replied, "Fuwa Fuwa Girl, do you think they've had enough?"

The Mecha Rinrins retreated, as the remaining members of the Light Music Squad were in the courtyard.

Mugi added, "Oh, then, I guess so."

Azusa asked, "So, where do you think they're going, Fuwa Fuwa Girl?"

Mio said, "Maybe back in that castle. We'll have to invade the area, in order to stop these evil robot girls… and save Yui and Ritsu, in the process."

Mugi whispered, "Please, I hope they're okay, Mio…"

Azusa cheered, "Mugi-Senpai's right. We can't have a Light Music Squad, without the leading members of the group!"

Mio thought, "Yui's the lead singer of the band, and Ritsu's the founder… Plus, Yui's the leader of the Light Music Squad… and she and Ritsu are kidnapped, inside. I wouldn't say _leading _members, since they hardly do jack squat."

She stated, "Well, no doubt about it. Let's embark inside. And remember, stay together, at all times."

Mugi smiled and said, "You got it, Fuwa Fuwa Girl!"

They ran inside the castle, as Rinrin smirked, "So, you want to step into the danger zone? So be it…"

She left the tower, as she plotted a plan to eliminate the Light Music Squad, now that all five members are in Prince Wataru's castle.

**XXXXX**

Ritsu said, as Jeeves was amazed by the facts of the mechanical Systemized Sisters, "And that's pretty much it. They _did _manage to kill our friends, before we were abducted here."

He said, as he bowed, "Bad. Really bad. Then, in my opinion, it must be some sort of defective unit that is making these robots evil, pilfering and looting the Earth, whilst killing people, along the way. The Systemize Sisters obey the Three Laws of Robotics, in which they fully protect and preserve life. And they always obey their Prince, Wataru."

Ritsu was confused, as she asked, "Huh? Three Laws of Robotics?"

Yui stated, "You mean like a cat that wants to protect its loved ones?"

Jeeves explained, "You must be mistaken, Yui-Chan Man. They obey the Three Laws, only to help Prince Wataru. "Protecting themselves" means that they learn to protect their metal bodies from further destruction, whilst they cannot use violence. They go by a defense mechanism, which is for self-defense. "Obeying orders" is that they obey only Wataru. But sometimes, they obey each other, since they're friendly, polite, and caring, as they tend to join together in activities, depending on which Mecha Sister it is, but only through niceness. Remember: _niceness counts_."

Ritsu asked, "And preserving life means that they'd protect Wataru, no matter what, right?"

He smiled, "Correct. That is in their programming, as they fully love their caring brother, Prince Wataru Minakami."

Yui said, "Ri-Chan, do you think those robots disobeyed their primary functions, because of what they did to Mio and the others?"

Ritsu sobbed, "I don't even know, anymore. Yui, stay by me, on this one. Whatever Wataru has for these robot girls, we'll be ready."

She asked Jeeves, "So, does this Rinrin have anything against the evil robots?"

He said, "Yes. She built them to help protect the planet and its prince. But lately, they wanted to please their prince, even more. However, one of the Sisters appeared in Earth and destroyed a grocery store, all because the manager treated her mean."

Ritsu said, "Probably the android's _pre-reprogramming_."

Yui shivered, "You mean… Reprogrammed into evil?"

She thought, "A Miss Yamanaka android would be nice… but I don't want her to have that evil face… like before."

Ritsu barked, "Yui-Chan Man! FOCUS!"

Yui blushed, "Sorry… After seeing these multiple sisters in the assembly line, I wanted to have an android of my own, one day."

He said, "Sorry, but they are exclusive to Planet Promise."

Yui pouted, "Boo."

He then said, "But, if we can stop these evil androids, and its creator, who had a hand at this, we could talk."

Ritsu smiled, "ALRIGHT! Now, all that's left is to find Rinrin and stop her!"

Mio appeared and said, "Guys! There you are!"

Yui sobbed, as she was overjoyed, "MIO! YOU'RE ALIVE!"

She ran to her, as she hugged Mio. Mugi said, "Boy, are we glad you're here. This planet is dangerous. We have to leave."

Ritsu said, "Not without a fight! You wait until we see Prince Wataru, after we tell you what went on!"

Jeeves said, "Uh, perhaps maybe I can explain it to the others?"

Ritsu smiled, "Oh, okay…"

Mio said, "What's going on? Why are you with _him_?"

Azusa asked, "What do you mean _"Prince"_?"

Mugi added, "And what's with the clones of the Sisters?"

Yui and Ritsu sighed, "It's a long story…"

Ritsu said, "Uhh… Jeeves, is it? You tell them."

Jeeves explained to the others about Wataru's subjects, his Mecha Sisters. As he continued talking, Yui was still more focused on androids of her friends, "In their programming, these sisters are cute… And Ui-Chan android… or Azu-Nyan Robot…"

Mio said, "So, the creator must've created them to make them into pure evil… out of spite for her Brother, who is a Prince. We should go warn the Prince about this. Either way, we have to save Earth _and _Planet Promise, all in one sitting."

Ritsu replied, "Sounds fair. But we need a plan."

Mugi suggested, "Well, we have to warn him about the evil androids… however, what if we get ambushed, like earlier?"

Yui asked, "We were ambushed?"

Mio said, "A couple of Systemize Sisters attacked us, but we easily defeated them. They are very defensive, but not good in durability…"

Azusa said, "Their armor isn't good enough. Rinrin must've skimped on diecast metal."

Yui cheered, "We have to warn the Prince, and hurry!"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Jeeves explained, as he addressed to Wataru, "And that is how it is, sir. The Light Music Squad offers your assistance in the upcoming treason by your Sister, Rinrin."

Mio exclaimed to him, "We're dealing with evil fembots, trying to destroy the earth."

Yui pleaded, "You have to help us out, Prince Brother!"

Ritsu exclaimed, "Do you accept?"

Wataru said, "Hmm… I suppose we can work things out. After all, you stopped the sudden Earth Attacks by the Systemize Sisters, and they all wanted to please me, after the sudden going-ons."

He offered his hand to them, "Then, I condone to you, Light Music Squad of Earth… I hire you, in order to make sure that Rinrin might try something diabolical. But if you can prove that she is false, I shall dump her as my loyal sister. And if you don't, it's the dungeon for you!"

Mugi cringed, "Dungeon?!"

Azusa said, "We have proof! You know of the attack on Earth! And Yui-Chan Man and Drummer Girl were abducted by evil Rinrins!"

Wataru said, "Well, it's not enough. Perhaps we should spy on the girl, as we make sure our Mecha Sisters remain polite and nice."

Rinrin appeared by the doorway, as an army of Sisters marched towards Wataru, as she was approaching the throne. She bellowed, "TREASON! Your Bro-ness, I won't allow it!"

The robots cheered on, "NAY! NAY! WE OBEY!"

Rinrin barked, "I'll confess on their behalf! We were only helping you, Bro. I mean, the supplies here are cutting short, as we may lose life and happiness in the planet's population. We only mean to support, as we please you, sir. And that is all. These girls are liars."

Azusa barked, "_You're _the liar! How do you explain the attacks on Earth, destroying buildings and hurting innocent lives?"

Wataru said, "That I can agree on."

Rinrin whined, "BRO! You're believing _them_? I say that they are lying!"

Yui said, "You couldn't make me a Azu-Nyan Android, you cheapskate!"

Rinrin snarled, "Hey, stupid! NO means NO, even for goody-goodies like you!"

Wataru added, "And Mecha Sisters are _exclusive _to Planet Promise!"

Azusa barked, "Yeah, Yui-Senpai!"

**BONK!  
**Mio and Ritsu bonked her head, as they barked, "Quit derailing the job, Yui-Chan Man!"

Yui sobbed, with a lump on her head, "Sorry…"

Wataru sighed, "Sometimes, I just don't get you five…"

He pondered, as he was thinking, "What to do? They told us about the attacks, but Rinrin said that they're contradicting the whole story. They're superheroes, and they're nice girls. But should I trust them or Rinrin?"

Rinrin said, as he was thinking, "Trust in me, Bro. I'm your loyal subject… and sister…"

Mugi said, "No! Trust us! We're the ones you should help out with!"

Mio said, "You can trust us! Rinrin is a liar! She created these girls to become pure evil!"

Rinrin barked, "And I say that _you're _the liar, Fuwa Fuwa Girl! In fact, these drones were only programmed to gather resources in the planet, in order to please Bro! How dare you proclaim that I, Rinrin, am the evil puppeteer of these Systemize Sisters?"

She held up a remote, as she said, "In fact, I'll make them understand. _I'm _the puppet master, only for goodness. I shall make them obey me, solely, for interrogation."

Yui asked, "You're interrogating?"

Rinrin asked, "Ladies? Do you believe a word these girls are saying?"

They preached, "NO! We don't, Master!"

Rinrin smirked evilly, as Mio pleaded, "You… You can't be serious!"

Ritsu cringed, "It's not true."

Rinrin laughed, "See? Even _I _believe that my sisters are pure goodness."

She bellowed to them, "Now, do you obey _Prince Bro_?"

They cheered, "YAY! We love our brother!"

Wataru giggled in disbelief, "I don't believe it… Rinrin's innocent."

He pleaded, "Well, these girls say that you attacked Earth, all for resources, by stealing the stuff from stores, without asking. But under NO circumstances they will return to Earth. I will spare your punishment, and _theirs_. The only ones who will be punished… are your Systemize Sisters."

Rinrin smirked, "Oh, really?"

They turned to him, as they boomed, "Brother! You suck as a prince!"

Rinrin laughed evilly, as she said, "Sorry, but since you decided to ground my sisters… I think it's best for me to _abdicate _your position, Bro."

Ritsu gasped, "So… Rinrin's right?"

Mio said, "It means that…"

Azusa added, "We were right…"

Yui sobbed, "All along…"

Wataru gasped, "It can't be true… Rinrin? Why?"

Rinrin smiled, as she said, with her sisters surrounding him, "Fool… You're a pathetic human. Too bad we tried to give you pleasure and fun… But how do you repay us? You grounded us from Earth, you banned me from creating _more _Mecha Sisters, but to top everything off… YOU BELIEVE THESE SUPER-ZEROES?"

Wataru shivered, as Mio barked, "_You're _the zero, Rinrin!"

Mio posed, as the others prepared to fight, "Now! Prepare to fall to the Light Music Squad, you villainous being!"

Rinrin said, as Mecha Rinrin was behind her, "We'll see… but you forget… There's lots of us… and just five of you. Bro is unfit for the throne, as I take over."

Mecha Rinrin bowed, as she said, "Mecha Rinrin… I take over your position, as leader of Systemize Sisters, Master."

The robots agreed, as Rinrin announced, "By my order, Wataru Minakami is exiled from the throne! And now, I am pleaded as your Queen of Planet Promise! Do you all agree, my loyal subjects?"

The robots then bellowed, "NO! WE DO NOT OBEY!"

Rinrin gasped, "Huh? What gives?"

Azusa asked, "Did they say NO?"

Wataru gasped, "Huh?"

The Sisters boomed, "We obey… _Mecha Princess! _All hail… Mecha Rinrin!"

Mecha Rinrin blushed, as she held her face. Rinrin gasped, "You? You… … …YOU TRAITOR!"

Mecha Rinrin replied, "I'm afraid that I was working behind the scenes, my creator. You see, I obey my master, but… You have not deemed us as loyal subjects… Only test dolls."

Rinrin pleaded, "Well, what was I gonna do? You girls were in the field of progress, as you helped Ex-Prince Bro!"

The robots pleaded, "Silence to your Queen, slave!"

Mecha Rinrin grabbed her neck and threw her down to the floor. She sat on the throne, as she swiped Wataru's crown. She then said, as she raised her arm up, "Let my proclamation be announced! By order of the new rule, Wataru Minakami, Rinrin, _and _the Light Music Squad… _YOU SEVEN! _To the dungeon… **_for life!_**"

She laughed robotically, as Rinrin was sobbing, "No… My precious beauties…"

Yui shouted, as the robots surrounded them, "YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Yui was in the dungeon, as she was crying, "WAAAAAAAAAH!"

Mio sighed, "You just _had _to say it, did you, Yui?"

Yui bawled, "I'm sorry… I thought we had a plan, but we-. We-, *hic*, I just don't know!"

The Light Music Squad was in a dungeon cell, sitting together, while Yui was grabbing the bars, crying. Ritsu sighed, as she was by the corner, sitting, "If they planned to kill me, I hope I don't get lobotomized by Mecha Rinrin. I hate that."

Mio said, "They are forgetting one thing, ladies! We're the Light Music Squad! We're superheroes!"

Azusa stated, "Yeah, but… We don't have super strength. _None of us_ do."

Yui sobbed, "What'll we do?"

Rinrin shouted, from another cell, "What don't you shut up and let me rot in my cell?"

She was on the next cell, as she barked at the heroes, "You realize that it was _your _fault to begin with. You _had _to accuse me of being an evil genius…"

Mio said, "To be honest, you were. But who knew that the robot girls would turn on you?"

Ritsu said, "I did."

Mio barked, "Mind your business!"

Ritsu yelled, "Yeah? Well, now how about breaking us five out of here?"

Wataru called, from the cell, by the left of their cell, "Well, can you free me, too? I'm getting upset over this…"

He added, "Rinrin was betrayed, after she betrayed _me_, and you guys were right, all along. But you forgot… These bars that are holding us in are locked tight, with the hardest steel in the planet."

Mugi asked, "Diamond?"

Rinrin huffed, "No… _Chroma-Gazer. _It's the planet's hardest substance, which is the reason why this fortress is impenetrable."

Mugi said, "Is that right? Maybe…"

She pulled out an eyebrow and produced a huge sword. She then slashed at the gate, as it started to nick slightly. The jail door was still standing, as Mugi groaned, "Darn it all… My Brow Sword isn't enough to break these iron Chroma-Gazer bars."

Yui felt the bars, as she winced, "Not bad work, Mugi-Chan… Maybe…"

Azusa called, "Stand back!"

She slashed at the bars with her claws, but it showed NO effect. Mio sighed and said, "Give it up! This place is tight and invincible!"

Rinrin sighed, as she was moody, "The only way _you're _going to escape is by parole."

Wataru said, "But those Mecha Sisters have got this place guarded. And the sisters are weak and frail!"

Ritsu held up her drumstick and said, "Maybe…"

She stuck her hand out and used her drumstick to jiggle into the keyhole, as a Mecha Kaho approached the cell. She called out, "OH, NO! ESCAPED CONVICTS AHEAD!"

Wataru cried, "Kaho! Stop them, at once!"

She ran to the cell, but she tripped and fell beside the girls' cell. Ritsu then barked, "NOW! GET THE KEYS!"

Azusa grabbed Kaho's keys, on her back, as Rinrin watched on, "No way… Are they planning ahead?"

She grabbed the keys, as Azusa said, "Good. Let's bust out of here and beat these robot girls!"

She opened the cell, as Ritsu stomped on Kaho. Rinrin said, "You _may _have beaten _one _Mecha Sister, but you cannot beat the armada of a ton of Mecha Sisters. I made them to be completely powerful and helpful… but-."

They freed Wataru, but he said, "I'll be fine. Leave me here, just to think. Just get me my throne back, so I can rule, again."

Mio said, "No. We can't leave you in there. Beating these girls may be a tough job, but we refuse to lose a fellow good guy."

Yui said, "We'll handle this, but you stay behind us, as we'll beat down Mecha Rinrin and her army of-."

Rinrin shouted, "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING? They are unstoppable! They rule over _one _ruler, and that's my Mecha Rinrin!"

Ritsu said, as she threw Kaho into the jail bars, breaking her apart, "Maybe you should've made them in Chroma-Gazer, instead of this iron titanium crap."

Azusa said, "She's right, Rinrin. It was _your _robots, and you're going to suffer for your mistakes."

Rinrin pleaded, "Please, your bro-omnipotence, tell them off!"

Wataru said, "No. After you scrub all the floors in my kingdom, after the Light Music Squad save the day, _then _we'll discuss your freedom."

Yui pleaded, "WAIT! We may need her…"

The girls asked, "WHAT?"

Mugi asked, "What are you saying, Yui-Chan?"

Yui winked, "She'll assist us in the battle… as long as she does us a favor."

Rinrin sobbed, "ANYTHING! Just name it."

Yui whispered into her ear. Rinrin said in anger and disgust, "Grr… Deal. Now, GET! ME! OUT!"

Yui said, "And you must NOT evade from the deal, at all, or we're sending you into 20 lifetimes into your dungeon!"

Mio smiled, "What's it going to be?"

Rinrin growled, as she agreed, "Okay. But, you do as I say. These Systemize Sisters are made by me, so I know their weaknesses. Maybe I can reprogram them back to being good, and maybe leave the planet alone, as it is, after the mining situation."

Wataru nodded, "I am _still _Prince of this planet, so, I agree on this decision."

Rinrin added, "But, there is ONE thing we must do… We must _outsmart _the robots."

She was let out, as she huddled with the Light Music Squad. She mapped out that the top of the castle is her control room of the _Systemize Sisters' Power Modules._ And it is heavily guarded by three Mecha Sakuyas. The Mecha Rinrins, Shirayukis, Maries, Karens, Hinakos, and Kahos are preparing for dispatching to Earth, to finish the job. So, the Light Music Squad must prevent the takeover to happen, while she tries to deactivate the robots, all at once. Mio said that they got _one shot_.

**XXXXX**

Minutes later, Yui and Ritsu were hiding behind the corner, as three Mecha Sisters were marching in the hallway. Yui and Ritsu snuck behind them, as Yui covered Mecha Hinako's eyes.

"Guess who?"

Hinako said, "Bro-Bro?"

Ritsu smiled, "Wrong answer."

She fired her flaming X at the Hinako Robot, as she was blasted into pieces. She turned to two Mecha Karens, as they gasped, "INTRUDER! INTRUDER!"

Ritsu shouted, as she fired, "**_PERCUSSION X!_**"

**BLAST!  
**The Mecha Karens were incinerated, as they collapsed onto the ground. One Mecha slurred, as she was dying down. A Mecha Marie appeared, as she aimed her pistol at them. She called, "Hands up!"

She coughed, as she whispered, "Oh, Brother Mine… I have helped you stopped these intruders… My heart weakens for you, everyti-."

**SLASH!  
**Mugi, in her Brow Sword, slashed Marie in half. She said, "_My _heart weeps for you, Marie."

Azusa flew off and confronted the pack of Mecha Sisters, who were about to embark on their trip to Earth. She called to them, "You're _not _going anywhere, girls."

Mecha Sakuya beeped, "Illogical… You will fail… You, cute cat girl, will die…"

Azusa growled, as they approached her, "Darn it… I'm going to hate myself, for this."

She did a cat pose and meowed at the girls, "Nya~…"

The Mecha Sisters were frozen in awe, as they were blushing completely. They sparked and smoked, as Azusa called out, "Mio-Senpai!"

Mio jumped up and called out, about to strike, "I'm on it!"

The girls were fizzling, as Mio used a huge attack on the armada of robots. Using her arms of justice, she plowed through _every _robot, piling them up, like a pile of discarded dolls. Azusa slashed at the remaining Mecha Sisters, using her long claws. Three Mecha Sisters, Mamoru, Haruka, and Aria were left standing, as Mugi joined Mio and Azusa.

"Mon Frere…" Aria beeped.

Mamoru beeped, as she was flexing, "Ignorant Big Bro! Underestimate us, and you will fall, so says our Queen Rinrin!"

Haruka blushed, "While the kitty girl is sweet and delicate, it's not enough to subdue me, Beloved Brother…"

Mugi said, "This is madness!"

She unsheathed a machete from her eyebrow and said, "THIS is for Earth! And we're NOT brothers!"

Mio said, "We're sisters!"

Haruka held up her sword and said, "Ah, well, my Beloved Brother, perhaps we should end this… Aria!"

Aria held up her parasol and said, "You… shall lose…"

Mamoru laughed, as she was preparing to fight, "Beat us? I'm still up, Big Bro!"

Mio, Azusa, and Mugi confronted the three Mecha Girls, as Mugi charged at Haruka, slashing her Brow Machete around. Haruka blocked it with her sword, as she laughed, "HA, ha, ha, ha, ha! Give up!"

Mugi said, as she was nervous, "I can't… do this… with one sword…"

Mio grabbed Mamoru and landed a swift punch to her face. Mamoru was dropped to the floor, as her face was being distorted by the punch. Aria blushed, as she swung her parasol around, nearly nicking Azusa, who was still in cat form.

"Nyan-Girl!" Mio cried.

Azusa was slammed by the parasol, as she dropped to the ground. Haruka shoved Mugi off, slamming her to the wall. Mamoru, still beaten up, was motionless, while beeping, "You can never… never… win… Big Bro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro-ro."

Mio assisted Azusa, as Aria asked her, "You want… more?"

Mio said, "It's wrong of me to hurt you, kid, but I can't let you hurt our planet."

Azusa added, "You're not going to win, this way!"

Aria beeped, "Illogical."

She swung her parasol, as she nearly struck Mio and Azusa.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Rinrin arrived at the top of the tower, as three Sakuyas were marching around the door, which was the main room. Rinrin then held up a remote control and said, "It's a good thing I still have their module, for temporary shutdowns. I just can't use it, just yet. But, it's for the best."

The Sakuyas noticed her, as Rinrin gulped, "Uh… WAIT!"

She said to them, "I wish to join you, on behalf of my creator… and my new ruler."

She bowed, "I obey Mecha Rinrin… Queen of Planet Promise."

Sakuya 1 asked, "What makes you think we'd believe you, former master?"

Sakuya 3 beeped, "We do not trust you."

Rinrin said, "Uh… I surrender?"

The Sakuyas beeped, as they froze. They processed, as Sakuya 2 beeped, "Illogical… Rinrin surrenders, but wants to join us…"

Sakuya 1 processed, "Does Rinrin want to join us? She is human…"

Rinrin snuck past the robots, as she whispered, "Heh. Losers."

She shut the door, as the Sakuyas were still thinking.

In the control room, Rinrin approached the huge silver and red control panel, as she said, "This is a delicate operation. I worked hard on these girls, only to have them betray me. First, I'll power them down, and second, I'll rework them back to default setting… and thirdly-."

"Thirdly, you will die."

Mecha Rinrin appeared, as she laughed, "Master… You're a fool. Even if you _did _try to stop us, you'll make more, and the process of sentience will continue on, as we'll turn on you, either way. You Earthlings and Aliens are so finicky."

Rinrin growled, "Oh, I'm so pissed at you! A Robot Rinrin cannot become a ruler! But this is where it ends!"

Mecha Rinrin said, "Before you die, there is something you should know… poor pitiful Rinrin… Rinrin… … … …_I_… … …am your sister… who is also a sister to all my fellow Systemize Sisters… who all run on blood… of electricity."

Rinrin gasped, "No… Really? I'm a Mecha Rinrin?"

Mecha Rinrin laughed, "No. I was punking you… which begins with "P"… which also stands for "passing away". Prepare to die."

She and Rinrin stare down, as Rinrin growled, "You are like me. And yet you have the same wavelengths as your master. Now, let us put that to the test."

They tackled each other, as Rinrin was slammed to the wall.

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Azusa and Mio tried to fight off Aria, but her parasol kept slashing at them. They dodged it, as Mecha Haruka laughed, "Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha."

Mio asked, "What's so funny?"

Haruka threw Mugi down, as Aria closed her parasol. Mugi then said, as she was on her knees, "Sorry, girls… but I'm left no choice."

Aria was about to fire a fireball from her parasol. Mugi pulled both her eyebrows off, as she formed twin swords. Aria fired, as Mugi blocked the attack.

"MUGI-SENPAI! NO!" Azusa shrieked.

Mugi charged at Haruka and Aria, and slashed them in half. They collapsed into pieces, as Mamoru suddenly got up. She beeped, "No… How can-. How can it… be?"

Mugi dropped her swords, as Mugi said, "Forgive me… but I must rest, before thirty minutes…"

Mamoru asked, "Huh?"

Mugi started to melt slowly, as she spoke in a distorted voice, "Forgive me, Systemize Sister, but I must revert to _Gel Form _for 30 minutes… unless… someone… saaaaaave… meeeeee…"

She was slowly melting in a blob-like manner, as Azusa shrieked, "MUGI-SENPAI! OH, NO!"

Mio cringed, "Thirty minutes… not enough time to save her…"

Mamoru laughed, as she cracked her knuckles and said, "Perfect. This will be just enough time to turn her into burning puddles. Because, she'll melt away, and then she'll die."

Mio and Azusa charged at her, but Mamoru landed a double kick, dropping them to the floor. She laughed, as Mugi was a blob. She hissed, "And now, my dear blob of a human… It's your turn."

Yui and Ritsu charged behind her and landed a dropkick to the head and back. Mamoru was screaming in pain, as her eyeballs fell out, in such velocity. It fell into the blob of Mugi, on the spots where her eyebrows were, as she giggled, "Oh, what luck…"

She reformed back to normal shape, as Mamoru dropped to the floor. Mugi felt the robot eyeballs and said, "Oh. How convenient. It usually lasted 30 minutes for me to reform and regrow my eyebrows, but it took 3 minutes."

Yui and Ritsu were shocked, as Yui asked, "Mugi-chan… You were melting?"

She pulled one of the eyeballs out and said, "No matter. My eyebrow will grow back, and I will remove the other eyeball."

Ritsu was disgusted, as Mio got up, sighing in relief. She said, "Thank goodness… Yui and Ritsu came by, after all that."

Azusa gasped, "Uh, Mio-Senpai…"

Mamoru got up, eyeless and all, as she roared, "BRATS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! UNGH! WHERE ARE YOU?"

She charged at Mio and Azusa, but went past them. She started assaulting the rocket ship, which was heading for Earth, as Mecha Karen, Shirayuki, Kaho, and Marie saw what happened. They went to Mamoru, as she was roaring, "GOTCHA! YOU'RE MINE, YOU FREAKS!"

Karen pleaded, as she and the rest of her sisters grabbed her, trying to restrain her, "STOP! Mecha Mamoru! That's our ship to Earth!"

Mamoru yelled, "NO WAY! IT'S ONE OF THOSE LIGHT MUSIC SQUAD GIRLS!"

Shirayuki pleaded, "PLEASE STOP!"

The Light Music Squad girls were seeing what transpired, as Mio said, "I hope Rinrin has an easier job than this."

Mugi said, as her eyebrow grew back, "Well, she hasn't deactivated them all, just yet. But who knows?"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Meanwhile, in the main control room, Rinrin was dropped to the floor, as Mecha Rinrin laughed, "Very impressive on creating us, Master. Too bad this isn't E3! Say goodbye to your Bro… and I _don't _mean your sisters and the Ex-Prince."

She charged at Rinrin, about to strike a punch at her face, but Rinrin decided to strike back. She and her robot double charged at each other and…

**POW!  
**They both struck at the same time, landing a right punch to the face. They both staggered, as Mecha Rinrin's head was ripped off by the huge punch. Rinrin collapsed onto the control panel, landing on the _Manual Override _button, on her head. She moaned, as the robot collapsed, "I… I did it… Bro… I… did… it… Bro… Bro…"

She beeped, as she was malfunctioning, "Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Bro… Broooooo… Broooooooo… ooooooooo…"

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

At the main area, the Mechas started to collapse, as they fell in a metallic THUD, frozen and motionless. All the Systemize Sisters were frozen stiff, as they were shut off, completely. Mio said, as Yui cheered, "She did it! Rinrin saved us!"

Wataru arrived, as he applauded, "You girls… You saved me."

Yui blushed, "Oh, it was nothing… All in a day's work for the Light Music Squad."

Jeeves appeared, as he had another Rinrin in his arms. He called, "Excuse me, your highness… But _here's _the traitor that created these evil drones!"

Wataru gasped, "Rinrin? It can't be true!"

The Light Music Squad cried, "HUH?"

It was the real Rinrin, with her skin pale and her body thinning out. She moaned, "Uh… Where am I? What's going on?"

Jeeves said, "Forgive me, but this Rinrin is the _real _Rinrin. While you girls were saving Prince Wataru and our planet, I found her, in one of the cells, after Rinrin left the cell."

Ritsu thought, "So, that _other _Rinrin was…"

Rinrin moaned, as she said, "She was… a Mecha Rinrin… too."

The girls gasped, "WHAT?"

They screamed in fear, "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**"

* * *

Hours later, after Rinrin regained control of her body, she went to the control room and reprogrammed ALL the Systemize Sisters and revert them back to normal. She then read through her double's memories and said, "Oh… This Yui-Chan Man said she wanted a favor for saving our planet. You have a deal, you guys."

**_XX-Sidewipe-XX_**

Wataru, in his crown and robe, saluted to the girls, as he was behind his Sisters, "Light Music Squad, I want to thank you for saving our planet and preventing yet another attack towards your home planet. You are in our debt of gratitude."

Mio said, "We're fine. Think nothing of it, your majesty."

Rinrin, in crutches, said, as she was walking to them, "Girls, I just want to thank you for stopping the Systemize Sisters. But I deserve this punishment, after a Mecha Rinrin double-crossed me, weeks ago, and took over the planet."

Mugi asked, "But how do we know it was the real you?"

Rinrin said, "Apparently, during my work, the Rinrin you saw was a prototype of a human-based lifeform. But, unlike the sentient ones that turned on Bro, she attacked me and locked me in a cell, with NO food, NO water, and NO exercise."

Azusa said, "Well, if you need some of our tea and cake, we'll be happy to give you some, someday."

Rinrin smiled, "Oh, thank you, Nyan Girl."

Yui said, "So, what happens now, Prince Wataru?"

Wataru said, "Well, I think, for the present, I can have the Mecha Sisters fawn and me and give gifts, from here in this planet, only. For now, Rinrin is now disabled to create more, as the Sisters will preserve this planet, hoping to bring in more of our natural resources. No more will Planet Promise be short on supplies. From now on, our drones of Sisters will be preserving and reaping our resources, every single week."

Rinrin said, "It's thanks to you five, we were able to reform and fix this planet, back to the way it was, before the Systemize Sisters became evil."

Ritsu cheered, "ALRIGHT! WE DID IT! We saved the Earth!"

Mio smiled, "Well, we're happy that you decided to be a peaceful planet. I hope the 12 different types of Sisters will be useful."

Rinrin said, "Actually, my loyal omnipotence will agree to newer robots… as a way of saying thank you… mostly to Yui-Chan Man."

Yui gasped, "You mean?"

Wataru asked, "Rinrin… What's going on?"

A voice, similar to Yui, called to Wataru, "Brother-Chan?"

She called to him, "OH! Brother-Chan!"

Wataru gasped, "HUH?"

A girl looked like Yui, with a pink dress and purse, walked to him, as she giggled, "You're cute, Brother-Chan."

A girl looked like Mio appeared, in her blue shirt and jeans, as she said, "Dear Big Brother…"

A girl that resembled Ritsu, in her orange shirt and blue jeans, smiled and winked, "Hey there, Awesome Bro."

The girls gasped, as Yui was overjoyed, "OH! IT CANNOT BE TRUE! I MUST BE DREAMING!"

A girl that resembled Mugi, in her white dress and summer hat, winked to her, "Oh, my Happy Brother, it's so nice to meet you, at last."

And a girl that resembled Azusa, in her green sweater and pants, laughed, "Nya! Brother Nya~!"

Wataru shivered, as he asked, "Rinrin… Are they-?"

Rinrin winked, "For you, Bro. It's a way of thanking our heroes… I made Mecha Sisters 13, 14, 15, 16, and 17."

Ritsu asked, "So…"

Azusa asked, "They're robots?"

Mugi asked, "Of us?"

Mio was shocked, as she shivered, from behind Mugi, "No… It can't be true… It can't be true…"

Yui smiled, as she cheered, "At last, they're just as I dreamed… Robots of us, and me…"

Yui Robot turned to Yui and said, "Aw, thanks, Yui-Chan Man."

Yui saluted, "Anything you say, Yui-Chan."

Ritsu gasped, "YOU SNEAK!"

They approached Wataru, as they smiled and spoke with him, speaking continuously, as Wataru was crying in disbelief. He laughed, as he was surrounded, "Rinrin… Rinrin… Do something…"

Rinrin smiled, "Sorry, but the process of making more of them will be ready, within the month."

Mio was still shivering, as Yui smiled, "Well, that's another job well done for _The Light Music Squad!_"

Ritsu, Mugi, and Azusa cheered lightly, "Yay…"

Mio shivered, still in horror, "It can't be true… No man will marry me, now…"

Rinrin said, "Anyway, I had the Mecha Karens, Yotsubas, and Mamorus rebuild your transportation home. You're welcome to come back to Planet Promise, anytime at all."

Yui smiled, and thanked Wataru, "Your highness… Stay strong…"

They waved goodbye, as Wataru smiled, as he was recovering. He said, "Well, be that as it may, at least it's better than the dozen types of girls I have…"

Rinrin said, "Oh, yeah. Maybe I'll produce it as an intergalactic franchise! Everyone in the galaxy can have a Mecha Sister. But we'll wait a month, before we can begin the process."

Wataru moaned, "Rinrin, you're… you're so…"

Rinrin asked, "Huh?"

Wataru moaned, "Do what you want…"

Back on the ship, the Light Music Squad headed back to Earth, as Mio snapped out of her trauma. She said, as she viewed Planet Promise, from a distance, "Well, even though the Sisters are repaired and back to being a peaceful race, the planet Earth is now saved."

Ritsu asked, "Hey, Mio. Did Rinrin named her NEW sisters? Surely she doesn't know us, since we're in our secret identities."

Azusa said, "Well, the only person with her name out _was _Yui-Senpai. And she _was _the hero, Yui-Chan Man."

Yui said, "Yeah. And, let's hope, one day, in outer space, we can all live in peace and harmony, just like Planet Promise. In fact, we should all join in perfect harmony, as the galaxy will be in a better world… or a universe."

Mio smiled, as she said, "Yeah. But that may take years, before the universe can be in galactic harmony."

Yui then cheered, "YAY! And now, we can go home! Ui is going to scream, when I tell her that After School Tea Time were modeled as alien androids!"

**BONK!  
**Mio hit her head, as she barked, "YOU DID THAT TO FEEL SORRY FOR WATARU, DIDN'T YOU?"

Yui sobbed, "I'm sorry… but if we can't have robots of our friends on Earth, I can have them on Planet Promise."

Ritsu asked, "So, _that _was the deal you made with Rinrin?"

Yui giggled, "Yep. I sure did. It was that, or nothing."

**BONK!  
**Ritsu struck her on the head and shouted, "YOU SHOULD'VE SAID "NOTHING", YOU MORON!"

Yui cried, with two lumps on her, "WAAAH! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!"

Azusa smiled, as she looked at the view of Earth, "Well, no matter… We saved the Earth… and, who knows, maybe Miss Yamanaka may congratulate us."

**XXXXX**

Back on Earth, Miss Yamanaka was screaming in fear, as the town of Tokyo was under attack by a huge giant monster. It was a huge pink squid monster, with a human head, in slick brown hair and beard, wearing only a purple shirt, ripped and torn. It swung its huge black octopus tentacles around, as it roared all over the city.

"This is not good…" Yamanaka said, "Where's the Light Music Squad, when you need them?"

* * *

**_The Light Music Squad saved the day, ending the wrath of the Systemize Sisters, and Planet Promise is now at peace… But what is this mountainous terror, destroying and rampaging Tokyo? Is Earth already doomed, before the girls come back? And if they return to Earth, how will they stop this rampaging monster of a pink tentacle creature? (o-O Seriously?)_**

* * *

**_Find out in the next episode…_**

* * *

**_Next Episode: _**_"The Light Music Squad vs. The Fisherman's Daughter"_


End file.
